Sword of Andriah
by ehards29
Summary: Peter finds love amid a looming war. PeterOC. Not MarySue! Reviews, not flames, appreciated!
1. High King Peter's Birthday

Ehards29: Hello all! This is my first Narnia fic, so be nice please. Basically it's a coming of age story for Peter as he finds his first love amid a looming war (as stated in my summary). My OC is not Mary-Sue because it's my fic, and I hate Mary Sues, so if you don't like it, don't read it! With that in mind, enjoy The Sword of Andriah.

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Sword of Andriah**

By: Ehards29

_Chapter One: High King Peter's Birthday and What Came of It_

Today was a great day for all of Narnia. The sun was shinning high in the great Southern Sky; the air was warm and temperate. The birds sang a sweet song, the dwarfs made their famous mushroom stew and the dryads and the fauns sang and danced all night long, for today was the birthday High King Peter the Magnificent. The castle at Cair Paravel was dressed in her finest décor, her guests the same way. Only the best china, the best silverware, the best tablecloths would be accepted. All of the Cair's distinguished guests wore their finest Galmanian silk, their best Calormene gold. The Narnian flag, the bold red and gold Lion, flowed proudly in the wind. But no part of the celebration, not the silverware, nor the silk, nor any flag could compare with the fanfare that surrounded the High King himself. He wore a shinning smile, dressed in his finest, his back proud and straight, his crown shinning in the sun. The celebration was in the Pevensie family tradition with a cake, presents, stories and plenty of dancing. After Peter blew out his 18 candles, opened his numerous presents (Lucy's was his favorite, a warm, wool hat she knit herself), listened to the fauns tell their famous Narnian tales, blushing sheepishly every time one was about himself, there came the dancing.

He danced with his two dear sisters, spinning them around until the practically fell down from laughter and dizziness. He danced with the dryads, their mouths forming a mischievous smile, their wild hair flowing as they floated across the dance floor. He even danced with Edmund, much to his younger brother's embarrassment. But it seemed that King Peter had less and less time to dance with his friends this birthday. Many young ladies seemed to desire his company. A Galman Countess here, a Terebinthian Dutchess there, his head was spinning. It seemed that as soon as he would start dancing with one young lady, another would request his company.

"King Peter, have you met my daughter, Countess Isabel?"

"Peter let me introduce you to my niece, Princess Jasmeen!"

"Your Majesty, could you honor me with this dance?"

"King Peter, tell me again about how you led Alsan's army to defeat that horrible witch!"

Peter's feet and head were aching by the time he finally got a chance to have a seat. Lucy's dear friend, the faun Tumnus decided to join the exhausted young king.

"Is your birthday celebration enjoyable King Peter?" he enquired, having a seat next to the High King.

"Oh yes Mr. Tumnus, it's just…"

"What is it?"

"I certainly seem to be popular with the ladies of the court tonight, I can't say I remember it being this way my last birthday, I dare say I'm a bit confused."  
Tumnus laughed, quickly ceasing when he saw in Peter's eyes that he was not kidding.

"Certainly My Lord knows that today is his 18th birthday?"

Peter continued to look perplexed. Of course he knew.

"Oh dear." Tunmus mumbled under his breath. "Peter, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Peter enquired.

"Well," Tumnus began, "When a member of nobility turns 18 it signals to the world that he is now a man."

"And…?" He could tell by the look on Tumnus's face that he was not going to like what he was about to be told.

"And that he or she is ready for, for, well, marriage My Lord."  
Peter blinked several times, allowing the meaning of Tumnus's words to sink in. _Him?_ _Marriage?_ But he was only 18! Back in England he would be heading off to the University, not finding himself a wife! He wasn't ready for this, he was too young!

"King Peter, I was wondering if you would dance with me, this song is my _absolute _favorite!"

It was going to be a long night.

Several weeks had past since King Peter's 18th birthday and the members of his court had made it their top priority to find their High King a suitable Queen. His first excursion had been awful. The young woman was pretty enough, but spent the entire dinner reading her book, scolding him when he attempted to make conversation with her. The second, the daughter of the Governor of the Lone Islands broke her nose tripping over her dress, and could not make it to dinner. The next was a wealthy daughter of a much esteemed Tarkaan. Peter was very much looking forward to meeting her, hearing of her great beauty, but when she entered his chambers, she took one look at him, and loudly proclaimed, "Next!" King Lune's niece paid him a visit, but was so hard of seeing that she mistakened Peter for a marble column. Finally, the chance the High King of Narnia had been waiting for came. He was heading to Terebinthia to meet the daughter of Count Tanworth. He had heard of her to be well-read and traveled, and that her eyes shined like a mid-summer's sun, with skin as pure as snow, and a smile that made the sun himself jealous. As Peter waited to meet her in the great hall of the Count's estate, he imagined their future together, the balls they would attend, the political discussions they would have, the children they would raise. Perhaps this would not be so bad after all! The doors swung open.

"Lady Alda is ready to see you King Peter", her lady-in-waiting announced.

Peter took a deep breath, adjusted his crown and entered the chamber. Peter was greeted by a woman who looked to be in her mid-30s, who reminded him a bit of the pictures of his mother when she was younger.

"Can I help you?" She enquired.

"I'm looking for Lady Alda." Peter announced.

The woman looked at him strangely.

"My dear boy, I am Lady Alda."  
Peter just stood their, trying desperately not to let his chin drop to the ground.

The woman eyed him, focusing on the gold crown atop his head.

"High King Peter of Narnia?"  
Lady Alda grinned sheepishly.

"It seems there has a been a bit of a misunderstanding"

Dinner that night was less than enjoyable for Peter the Magnificent.

"Really Peter, I thought Alda was just your type." Edmund taunted.

Susan attempted to stifle her laughter, Lucy did the same, however she was quite unsuccessful.

Peter threw his siblings a nasty glance, announcing over his shoulder that he wanted his dinner in his room. It was going to be a long birthday for Peter.

Ehards29: How'd ya like it? Drop me a review kids, it makes my day!


	2. The Walled City

**Ehards29**: Thanks for all you guys who reviewed! You know who you are, so go ahead and give yourselfs a pat on the back. This chapter is a bit longer; but its purpose is to set the scene for the rest of the story, so it has to be a bit longer. Sorry, but the OC is not in the story just yet, but after this chapter, things really take off, so just be patient!

**Peter**: What? I don't get to make out with someone yet?

**Me**: Ummm….out of character much?

**Peter**: Well you're taking forever!

**Me**: seethes with rage

Anywho…read and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Sword of Andriah**

By: Ehards29

_Chapter Two: The Walled City_

----------------------------------------------------------

The next few days following the Lady Alda incident were perfectly dreadful for Peter. He spent most of the days in his council room listening to arguments for and against reevaluating the Narnian tax code. When Peter was coronated High King only three years prior, he had never imagined that he would spend his time determining whether or not the Dwarfs were being overtaxed and if the Centaurs could afford an increase in their duties given the recent problems of the dry season, but as of late that was all he was doing. Taxes were something people in Spare Oom worried about, not Narnians. But funds for the recent war with the Giants in the North had left the royal treasury in a compromising position. So High King Peter had to forgo hunting and riding to listen to the creatures of Narnia bicker about how many Lions they paid to the Cair every year.

"You sir, are dreadfully out of line! The Fauns pull more than their fair share of tax burden; we simply will not tolerate paying a Lion more than we already do, period!"

The Centaur named Ruah snorted.

"Oh yes, it must be awful being a Faun! Dancing about with the Dryads while we Centaurs slave away in the fields all day producing the food you free-loaders eat on a daily basis!"

A Satyr piped up.

"I say we make the Dwarfs pay 30 Lions a year, instead of 25, they are the wealthiest among us!"

"Hogwash! The Satyrs are just as well off as us! We Dwarfs will not tolerate such a hike in our levy!"

And with that, the room of over thirty Narnians exploded into an enraged argument. More than a few choice words were thrown out. Peter's ears were ringing so loud he could barely hear himself think.

"Enough!" The mighty Centaur General and good friend of Peter's, Orieus bellowed, much to Peter's appreciation.

"Unless we can reach a compromise, none of us are leaving this room. So let us solve this matter like civilized creatures, and not dumb beasts."

And with that, the arguments began all over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, Peter was both mentally and physically exhausted. The tax issue was eventually resolved, but it required an entire revamping of the Narnian tax code, something that is not pleasant in the least. Peter eyes began to close, just as the doors to the main hall were thrown open, followed by the laughing figures of his brother, sisters and Tumnus. Peter scowled.

"And just where have you been all day?" He enquired.

"We were at the beach Peter, Tumnus tried to make a sand version of Cair Paravel, but this huge wave swept it up before he had time to finish…" Lucy began.

"And were you going to tell me that you were at the beach. That while I was sitting for five hours listening to Juna the Dwarf talk about how he hates paying 25 Lions a year, and hear Unil the Centaur calling his a "sniffling little girl", you were building sand castles!"

Peter was not usually this harsh with his siblings, especially his baby sister, but the stress of the day had gotten to him.

"Peter, you're High King, these sorts of things are your responsibility." Edmund piped up.

"That doesn't mean I couldn't use some help doing them!" Peter resorted.

Susan who had been silent for most of the argument finally put in her two cents, and it wasn't pretty. She may be called "Queen Susan the Gentle", but at the moment, she felt anything but.

"How dare you talk to us like that Peter Pevensie! We have done nothing wrong, we only spent a nice day at the beach, oh, and last time I checked we don't need to ask your permission every time we take a breath! Whenever we ask to help you with something, it's always the same answer "I'm High King, I can handle it", but when we don't ask to help you with something, you get angry with us! What are we supposed to do!"

Susan's face was red with anger.

"I'm just asking that you think of me enough to tell me what you are doing and to offer me some assistance when I need it!" Peter resorted.

"We would be more than happy to help Peter Pevensie, our brother. But High King Peter seems to have everything under control and doesn't need our charity. Oh, and by the way, if you see our brother around, tell him that we miss him."

And with that Susan and his other siblings exited the hall, leaving Peter alone with Tumnus. But there was time to exchange a word between the two, as the doors of the main hall were violently swung open for the second time that day.

"A representative of his Highness, King Leon of Andrian has traveled many miles to seek an audience with His Majesty High King Peter the Magnificent." Lapold, the Royal Caller announced.

Peter exchanged a glance with Tumnus. Andrain? He had not been expecting a visit by a representative of Andrian, wherever it was, especially at this time at night.

"Send him in." Peter commanded.

In walked a young man, no older than Peter himself. He was dressed extravagantly with gold chains adorning his neck and vibrant colors dressing his chest. Behind him were two large guards flying a flag of green with a silver sword in the middle. Behind them still was a Narnian court councilor, a Satyr named Gio, a creature Peter never quite trusted, though he was loved by his sisters. The young man bowed before Peter, and announced:

"High King Peter the Magnificent, High King over all Kings of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, I have traveled many miles from the land of Andrian, to deliver this message to you from His Majesty King Leon to you my Lord. May it please you to receive it?"

Peter nodded, his head swimming, never had he been addressed with such pomp and circumstance.

The young man bowed, handing the letter to Gio, who handed it to Peter. The writing on the paper was surprisingly feminine for a king, but Peter paid it no mind. The letter looked important. It read:

_Dearest High King Peter, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, ect.,_

_I am writing to you under the most dire of circumstances. I fear that the land of Andrian and all its people may be in jeopardy. The land of Siren to His Majesty's Far East may be readying an attack against our just island, an attack that the forces of Andrain's royal army will not fair well against. I am not a man to ask for undue charity from other nations; however, desperate times call for desperate measures. I am humbly asking for you to considering paying a visit to our island and consider signing a treaty in which you allowing us the protection of the Narnian army will be rewarded with a profitable trade agreement with Andrian's finest merchants. I am not being so forth coming as to ask for you to decide now, but simply for you to pay a visit to our fair island so that you and I may talk face to face. If it pleases your Royal Person, request that Kain, who I have sent the letter with, send me your response. _

_May the wind be at your back, _

_King Leon II, High King of Andrian _

Peter was confused to say the least. He had never heard of Andrian, Siren, or King Leon. He turned to Kain.

"May I have a minute with my councils Sir?" Peter enquired.

"Of course My Lord."

Gio and Tumuns followed Peter in to the adjacent room.

"I am a bit confused; I fear I have not ever heard of Andrain." Peter confessed.

"There is good reason for that King Peter," Tunmus said, "From what I've read, the land of Andrain is one of the strangest nations in the entire world. The do not allow anyone to enter their capital city of Golden Gate, and they have an excellent way of doing just that, the entire city is surrounded by a wall 30 times my height! According to legend, there is a great treasure hidden with in the walls of Golden Gate, which the Andrains do not want to fall into the wrong hands, so they have isolated themselves from the outside world completely. I am quite surprised that they have traveled this far to ask for our assistance, they are a mighty proud people."

Gio spoke up.

"Sire, I do not believe that the Andrians are to be trusted, they are far too secretive. We have problems at home that need to be addressed. Leave the pompous Andrians to deal with their problems themselves."

"Oh don't be so cynical Gio, I believe they are to be trusted, they asked for our help, King Peter should at least hear them out, besides, the more friends we have, the better, especially considering our current situation with Calormen" Tumnus countered.

Peter pondered both arguments. True, the Andrians sounded mighty strange, but he was curious to say the least. Besides, he could use a good vacation, and he wasn't committing to anything yet, he was just going met with the king.

How wrong he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

High King Peter assembled the crew of the _Glorious Sun_, a gift from King Lune, the next day for their trip. He bid Edmund and Lucy goodbye, claiming their big brother would be back to normal after the trip. Susan however was still angry, and did not even show up to see her brother off, must to Peter's disappointment.

"Don't worry about her Peter; she'll be better when you get home." Lucy comforted.

Peter smiled and boarded the ship with Tumuns, who had volunteered to come along, waving to those who had come to see him and his crew off.

"Safe journey brother!" Edmund shouted.

And with that, High King Peter and his crew set sail for Andrian, King Leon, and a grand adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ehards29**: Wow, that was long. Next chapter Peter _may_ meet King Leon's daughter, and Peter _may_ consider staying a bit longer in Andrian. So if you want to see if said things happen, please as to review!

**Edmund**: To see if these things happen? I'm pretty sure you just told the readers outright that they do.

**Me**: Oh, cry about it. My story, my ending author's note.

**Edmund**: Scowls


	3. Andrian

**Ehards29:** What up peeps? Thanks goes out to all you guys who reviewed this and my new fic, For a Window in Paradise (which I promise I will be updating soon!) Enjoy my new chapter, and maybe I'll get a few more reviews this time around (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Sword of Andriah**

By: Ehards29

_Chapter Three: Andrian_

The journey to Andrain had taken the crew of _Glorious Sun_ about a day's journey, the sun was just beginning to rise on the dawn of the second day. Peter slept peacefully in his room below the deck, dreaming of a beautiful day in Narnia. He, Lucy, and Edmund were riding their horses through the grounds of the Cair, smiling as they went. But as they returned to the castle, Susan was waiting for them, a large scowl on her usually elegant feature. Peter woke suddenly with a guilty feeling in his stomach. Susan's scowl bore a strange resemblance to the one her wore the day his siblings had visited the beach without him. Maybe Susan was right to be angry with him, but Peter had precious little time to think this over. Tumnus burst into his room, an excited look on his usually docile face.

"Your Majesty, I think you may want to take a look at this."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Toward the horizon lay the largest structure Peter had ever laid eyes on. It appeared to be some sort of fortress from what he could make out. The walls around it were at least thirty times his own height and seemed to the taunt the sky with their shear size. The island itself was situated on didn't seem particularly impressive, and Peter found it hard to believe that such a small land mass could hold such a large structure. Peter looked toward Tumnus, who bore a look of shear amazement on his face.

"Is that Anrdian?" Peter asked.

"I can hardly believe it myself, but yes, that's it." Tumnus replied.

No further words needed to be exchanged, the situation spoke for itself. For the first time since facing the White Witch, High King Peter felt that he was in way over his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It took the ship about twenty minutes to pull into the port beyond the walls, but to the Peter and the rest, it felt like an eternity. The excitement of the crew was palpable. The ship glided softly through a river which lead toward the walled city, large merchant ships filled with grapes, olives, gold goods and weapons floated non-chalently by. The Narnian sailors exchanging happy waves, but the Andrianen merchants seemed too stunned to do anything but stare. Peter observed the sailors, realizing that they were the first Andrianens he had ever seen. They had dark, olive colored skin, and wore flowing, free-fitting, white robes that were well suited for the island's warm climate. The _Glorious Sun _continued on its way. The entrance from the channel to the port within the city was heavily guarded by Andrianen guards, armed with tall swords, bows and serious expressions on their face. Peter could tell that entering the city was no small matter, and was taken very seriously. The port was absolutely huge, housing ships of all sizes, shapes and colors. The _Glorious Sun_ docked next to a merchant ship that was filled ceramic goods of all sorts. Peter and the crew were happy to be able to put two feet on land again and quickly exited the ship.

Peter looked around. The Andrianen city was one of the mostly beautiful he had ever seen. Even the grand bazaars of Calormen or the massive towers of Galma could compare. The city's buildings were large and white, shining starkly in the morning sun. The streets were large and full of people busted busily around, preparing their wares for sale. Children laughed and played, wives kissed their husband goodbye as they prepared to set sail. Merchants shouted their sales to customers passing by. The city was bustling and full of excitement. Peter couldn't help but smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Peter was snapped out his thoughts as two soldiers, wearing the same uniforms of the Andrianen guards who had come to Cair Paravel that fateful night, approached him, bowing low.

"High King Peter of Narnia, I presume?" The younger of the two asked.

"Yes, that's me." Peter responded.

"Welcome to Andrian Sire, King Leon has been expecting you at his court of Golden Gate, if you will follow us, we will take you to him."

Peter nodded, turning to Tumnus.

"You're coming aren't you?" Peter enquired.

"Me, Sir?" The faun asked, surprised.

Peter laughed. "Yes you, you know more about this place than I do. Aslan knows I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Tumnus smiled.

"This way, Sirs." The guards motioned toward a large, gleaming chariot. Peter and Tumnus climbed in and began their journey toward Golden Gate castle.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Twang!_

"Oh, good shot, Princess!"

Princess Castilla Renee Monte looked toward the shining face of Elisa, her nurse and most trusted confidant, and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, it was ok. I didn't get a bull's eye, I wasn't concentrating hard enough."

Elisa smiled. "Dear Princess, all your shots can't be perfect!"

The two began to laugh, but Elisa suddenly stopped, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble."

Castilla looked up to see the angry figure of her tutor, Madame Lenia marching toward her.

Castilla and Elisa exchanged glances.

Castilla gulped.

_I'm in trouble now_. She thought.

"Princess Castilla, do you have any idea what time it is? Considering your practicing your godforsaken archery, I suppose not, so let me enlighten you! It's 10:15, meaning you should have been in my room fifteen minutes ago working on your poetry readings, like a lady should, not shooting arrows like a boy does. I don't know what to tell your father, he gave me specific instructions that you are to memorize that Goffani poem by Summer Solstice festival. You're supposed to read it to the entire court, to start off the ball, and it's only a couple days away!" Lenia's face was bright red.

Castilla sighed. She hated reading poetry, but she also hated getting yelled at by Madame Lenia, which was surprising considering how often it happened. Elisa scowled at Lenia, catching the tutor's eye.

"And you", Lenia pointed to Elisa, "Are her caretaker, and are supposed to help her keep track of time, not let her lollygag out here all day!"

Elisa scoffed.

"It's not my fault that watching paint dry is more exciting that your "lessons", Madame Lenia."

"Why you…!" Lenia lunged toward Elisa, and vice versa.

"Stop it, stop it both of you!" Castilla yelled, separating the two.

Elisa and Lenia glared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the silence suddenly interrupted.

"Princess Castilla, Princess Castilla!"

All three turned toward the western entrance to the courtyard where Madea, one of Castilla's lanky and unfortunately clumsy ladies-in-waiting stumbled toward them, her face red, her chest rising up and down with each raspy breath she took.

"Princess, you…you…you look awful!" The girl blurted out.

Indeed Castilla was looking particularly un-princess-like at the moment. She was dirty and sweaty from her archery expedition. None the less, Castilla scowled.

"Did you come here for a reason, Madea?" The Princess enquired.

"Oh, yes Princess! I came to tell you that the Narnian king is heading toward Golden Gate as we speak, he'll be here any minute!"

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Elisa, grabbing Castilla by the arm, pulling her toward the castle, with Lenia and Madea in tow. "We have a lot of work to do Princess!"

Castilla scowled for the second time that day.

------------------------------------------------------

Castilla grunted as Elisa tightened her corset and slipped her into one of her best gowns. Castilla's dog, Arrow, watched his master with interest as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to give her nurse credit, she could get a lot done it a small amount of time. Then again, she had been doing it ever since she was a child. Castilla's dark, curly, hair had been tied into a neat bun on the top of her head, the dirt washed off her olive face. She wore a traditional Andrianen gown, a simple white robe adorned with a gold rope belt and a flower crown. Castilla sighed. She hated wearing such fancy, uncomfortable clothes, but she had to make a good impression to the Narnian king, for father's sake.

Suddenly, Castilla heard Madea squeal.

"Princess, he's here, quick!"

Castilla, Elisa, and Lenia ran out to the balcony. Below a chariot was pulling in front of the castle doors. In it sat a faun, something Castilla found quite exciting, for she had seen them in books alone, and a golden haired young man.

Catilla studied the scene before her.

"Where is the king?" She asked.

Elisa looked inquisitively at the Princess. "Why My Lady, that's him right there." Elisa pointed toward Peter.

Castilla studied the boy. That was Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia? There was just no way, he was no older than she was! There must have been a mistake. There must have been!

"Are you sure that's not just the king's stable boy or something?" Castilla enquired.

"How many stable boys do you know that wear crows?" Snapped Lenia. "That, My Lady, is why you need to show up on time for your lessons."

Lenia continued on about the importance of studies, but Castilla wasn't listening.

No, this was wrong. All wrong! King Peter was supposed to be a deep chested, battle tested warrior, with facial hair and a legion of Narnian soldiers at his side. Not a little boy with a _faun_ at his side! This was Andrian's savior, some blonde haired, pretty boy!

Elisa glanced over at Castilla's shocked expression.

"Handsome isn't he, Princess?" She laughed.

"Yes…" Castilla answered, still lost in thought. She glanced over at her nurse's amused expression; suddenly remembering was she was asked. "I mean…No! I mean…that's not the point, he's a foreign diplomat, he deserves more respect than that, Elisa!" Castilla scolded.

Madea began to giggle. Suddenly the Castilla heard the silence of the main hall below her room filled with the voice of her father greeting the Narnian king. Evidentially, she was not the only one who heard, as her dog, Arrow rose to his feet and shot toward the door of Castilla's chamber as fast as, well, an arrow.

"Arrow, come back!" Castilla shouted. But it was too late; she could hear him bounding down the stairs toward the chamber.

_This isn't going to be good_. The Princess thought.

* * *

**Ehards29:** Okay, just a few notes about Adrian/Castilla

1. Adrian is supposed to be based off of Ancient Greece, so just have that image in your mind when you're reading this fic.

2. Castilla is good-looking in my fic and is good at archery (but not as good as Susan!), but I'm trying to make sure she isn't Mary Sue. She and Peter don't fall in love at first sight, and she has normal colored eyes/no weird, magical skills. There is a reason why she freaked out about Peter's age and what-not, but that will be exampled in time my dears.

Anyway, please, please review. It's sort of my b-day (I'm a leap-year baby!), so make me smile! Adios, amigos!


End file.
